This invention relates to plastic price channels of the kind used on merchandise display shelves, for example in retail outlets such as supermarkets, drugstores or the like, to receive labels providing information relating to merchandise being displayed on the shelves.
Many merchandise display shelves have their front edge formed as an integrated C-shaped price channel which can receive snap-in labels directly. Other shelves have plain fronts. In any event, it has become quite common to use an additional plastic price channel on either type of shelf. The plastic price channel can, for example, be sized to receive particular size labels or label holders, and can be attached to a shelf at an angle which better suits viewing by shoppers particularly in the case of low-down or high-up shelves. Plastic price channels can be designed to clip into a price channel which is integrally formed on a shelf or to adhere to a plain-fronted shelf.
Also, plastic price channels oftentimes are provided with a front cover, or window generally attached along the bottom edge of the price channel, behind which non-adhesive labels can be secured. In certain designs, the cover is attached so that labels can also be received in front of the cover in which case the label should be of a size to snap in place between upper and lower forwardly extending edges or lips formed on the price channel and/or on the cover. It is also convenient, for example for added security, for the free top edge of the cover to releasably snap in place behind the forwardly extending lip at the top of the price channel. In this case, some gripping mechanism should be provided on the cover to facilitate releasing its top edge when a label is to be inserted or withdrawn from behind the cover.